


A date with Speedle

by Raven_mcbain



Series: Alphabet prompts [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Challenge fic, Cheese, Drabble, First Date, M/M, Short, a dribble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio really should know better then trying to lie to Calleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A date with Speedle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murgy31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murgy31/gifts).



> Alphabet prompt fill for the letter A.  
> For murgy31

Horatio was finishing up reports at his desk, keenly aware of the passing of time but not worring about it. He looked up when he heard a knocking at the door. 

"Hey handsome" Calleigh started "I'm surprised to see your still here, thought you had a date." 

"I do" the redhead replied, "but I know he's working late too." He smiled at her careful to keep the identity of his date a secret, he had waited too long to work up the courage for this and he respected the other man too much for them to become lab gossip even if it wasn't inappropriate. 

"Alright, but the two of you shouldn't go out in your work clothes, Speed deserves something special." With a brilant smile at his astonished look the balistics expert left. Horatio shook his head he should have known better then to try to pull one over on the brillant blond.


End file.
